Last Kiss
by Mrs.NicoDiAngelo42
Summary: Travis Broke Katie's heart. And when Katie is in her room listening to music she hears the song Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. And her thoughts are so alike with the song.


**Travis broke Katie's heart. Now Katie hears a song that make her thing of so many things I was tired of writing so I WROTE a song fic. Pretty weird huh? Yeah that's me The crazy, stalkerish (Only to Mr. Di Angelo), weird girl :/ . That's what my bff calls me. Gotta luv friends, and their unique way of describing u :D**

**Song: Last Kiss  
>By: Taylor Swift<br>:D**

****_ I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For us just to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>SO why did you go<br>Away  
>Away<br>_

Why did Travis leave me? I mean he said he loved me, or was this another one of his pranks? No, Travis wouldn't go that low. I mean if I asked Aphrodite she would tell me I'm right, Travis loves me. Right?

_I do recall now  
>The smell of the rain<br>Fresh on the pavement  
>I ran off the plane<br>That July Ninth  
>The Beat of your heart<br>It jumps through  
>I can still feel your arms<br>_

I remember when I came off the plane on July ninth. My plane was delayed. So I missed July Fourth with Travis. I ran off the plane just to go hug him. His heart beat was going like fifty miles per hour.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you missed<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never thought we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I just sat there in the Demeter cabin, wearing your half blood t shirt, and your basketball shorts. Crying my eyes out. I knew that no matter what you would come back to Camp Half Blood, only it wouldn't be for me

_I do remember  
>The swing in your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>I roll my eyes then<br>You pull me in  
>Not much for dancing<br>But for you I did  
><em> 

Parties were the worst with Travis. He would always be bragging to Conner and his friends about having me as a girlfriend. What happened to that? Now you do that with her. You used to always pull me from Annabeth, Piper, Rachel and Thalia so I could dance with you. I hated dancing, but I loved it when I danced with you._  
><em> 

_Because I love your handshake  
>Meetin my father<br>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<br>There's not a day where I don't miss those rude interruptions_

My father loved you. You shook his hand like a gentleman. I remember I was telling you how much I loved you when you kissed me. I never had one day where I hated those interruption.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never thought we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I still go to your cabin steal your clothes and wear them when I am in the Demeter cabin. You still haven't noticed how many shirts you're missing. I just didn't think you would end our relationship to go with _her._

_So I'll watch your life in picture just like I'd watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to breathe<br>And I'll keep up with your old friends just to ask you how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>_

I always look at my pictures of you. I love the one where you were sleeping, you look adorable with your childish face. I always ask Conner how you have been. I hope you like it in Los Angeles. It's nice this time of year.

_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wished you had stayed<br>You can plan a change in the weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<br>_

I honestly hope you are having a sunny, beautiful day. Hope you see something and it reminds you of me. I always believed that you would never come back for me. But I never planned on you changing your mind on her.

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you missed<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I still sit on the floor. I always say your name, always. During noon. I didn't think we'd end up like this, you breaking up with me, leaving me for Lou Ellen. Now we are very awkward friends.

_Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last<em>

Kiss. That's what I always think of when I hear this song. This is what I always think when I hear this song Travis. And if you don't know who I am. Well, I'm Katie Gardner. The girl who was and always will be in love with you.

**Hope u liked it :D I know not your usual song fic but hey. I'm not ur usual writer. XD See ya**


End file.
